


Unidentified Eggs

by NoraWillow



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Adoptive family, Domestic Fluff, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff, Found Family, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Just a slight mention, Light Angst, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-06-12 21:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15348690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoraWillow/pseuds/NoraWillow
Summary: Malakai Kaemoran goes to visit his grandfather, Galaino Drethan after the events of the Orsinium DLC. Friendly ribbing and family bonding happens.(Relationship tags added for chapter two.)





	1. Chapter 1

Mal toyed with the now empty cup in front of him, rolling the base around on the counter.

“You know-"

“Do I?” came Galaino's reply from the kitchen, his voice accompanied by the sound of eggs cooking. 

“Shut up and let me finish you ass. I was going to say I didn't expect you to be up this early.”

Galaino snorted in amusement as he added something to the pan before him. 

“What gave you that idea? I always wake up early. We've travelled together before, you should know this.”

Mal shrugged, pushing his cup away from him.

“Yeah but I thought that was some sort of weird “I only do this when I'm traveling” type of thing.”

Mal set aside the cup and pointed a finger accusingly at Galaino's back, “don't laugh! I know people who are like that.”

“Anyways,” he continued, pointedly ignoring Galaino, “what I meant was that I didn't expect you to actually answer the door when came to visit this early.”

Galaino hummed in response and turned to face him, he had flour smudged all over his face and mal wasn't about to tell him. 

“Are you going to be eating anything while you're gracing me with your presence, or are you just here to criticize my interior decorating.” 

“Well now that you mention it-" 

“Don't start Malakai, I paid good money for those mushrooms.”

Mal laughed and grabbed his cup again, rolling the object around in his hands.

“Yeah ok, I'll eat something, but remember no-”

“No meat, I remember. Besides, I don't even think I even have fish right now, so you're stuck with what I have available.” 

Mal slumped dramatically over the counter and watched Galaino move around the kitchen.

“I guess I'm just going to starve.”

“Yep.” Galaino said, adding another small pan to the woodstove. 

“Your own grandson… and you're just going to let me waste away.”

“Someone has to be willing to make that sacrifice.” came Galaino's matter-of-fact reply as he added food to the pan.

It was a while before Galaino spoke up again, his voice startling Mal from his fidgeting.

“Why'd you come over to my neck of the woods anyways? Not that I'm complaining, family is always welcome, but is there any other reason for this visit?” 

Mal chewed on his bottom lip thoughtfully, drumming his nails against the countertop while he considered his answer. If he was going to be honest with himself, he wasn't entirely sure why he had come over either. Though the memories of wrothgar that still rang fresh in his mind might be a reason.   
Yeah no, he absolutely wasn't going to tell galaino that.

“Hm, no reason I suppose, just wanted to come over.”

“Well I appreciate it. Though, I will admit, I'm surprised you managed to pry yourself away from your boyfriend. I expected at least another month before I heard from you.”

Mal huffed, it's not like Galaino was wrong though. In fact If Raz hadn't been called to help Ayrenn then he probably wouldn't even be here.

“If we're going to be bringing up my relationship then I might as well leave.” 

An empty threat and he knew Galaino saw through it.

“And miss out on my dazzling personality and good food? Shame on you Malakai.” 

“Yeah, I wouldn't exactly go with dazzling to describe your personality.”

Galaino set a plate down in front of him and Mal eyed the contents before him. Eggs, veggies, and bread, all of which looked like they were imported from Vvardenfell. He contemplated asking his grandfather what kind of eggs these were but he's learned it's better to not question the food Galaino makes and to just eat it. 

The cup that mal had been playing with is tugged out of his hands by Galaino and replaced it with a fork and knife. He picks at his food while he watches Galaino fill his cup with water from the kettle that had been steaming on the small stove.

Galaino pulls open a cupboard and turns to mal, gesturing at the contents.

“What kind of tea do you want?” 

Mal eyed the cupboard, chewing thoughtfully. Most of the stuff that he could make out was unfamiliar to him, and he definately wasn't about to take a chance and try some mystery tea.

“What about that stuff you brought to wrothgar?”

“Oh!” He turns back to the cabinet, digging through its contents, “you mean the Trama Root tea? Yeah I should still have some.” 

“Excuse me? Trauma What?”

Galaino pulls a small bag out with a triumphant sound and measures out tea for mals cup and one other, presumably for him.

“Trama Root tea, it's very popular in morrowind. If I'm remembering this correctly it should be similar to the oolong tea that the altmer have.”

Galaino hands him back his cup before grabbing his own breakfast and sitting down beside Mal at the counter. 

Mal eyes Galaino's plate, before noticing a greenish brown pile of something and promptly looking back at his own plate, thankful that he didn't have to eat whatever that was. 

“For whatever it's worth,” Galaino said, speaking between bites,” I'm glad you're visiting. Wrothgar was... well it was something all right. And I wouldn't blame you if you needed a break, so thank you.” 

“Who would tell you that your decorating was horrible if I wasn't here?”

“It's not that bad!”

Mal eyed him, doubt showing clear in his expression.

“You think letting vines overtake your curtain rods is called decorating. Also not to mention the decorative guars in every room.”

Galaino huffed and attempted to elbow Mal, but he moved out of the way before Galaino could.

“You're so rude to your kind, well-meaning grandpa.”

“Someone has to be willing to make that sacrifice.”


	2. Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrote another bit and figured I'd put it up

Mal approaches the door in front of him, unsure. He looks around, taking in the unkempt looking but healthy garden around him as he hesitates. He didn't want to intrude, though he supposes it's it's probably a little too late for that seeing as he already portaled here. He hesitates a little longer before rapping his knuckles against the wooden door before him.

 

He knows Galaino has an open door policy but he’d rather wait for Galaino. He turns around to examine the garden while he waits. It's filled with ingredients that Mal knew were all alchemical in a way but somehow the garden actually looked cohesive despite all of the plants looking wildly different. The door swings open behind him and Mal turns to see a very disheveled version of his grandfather in an apron with a mixing bowl under one arm. 

 

“Hey! Sorry it took a little bit for me to answer the door, I couldn't leave the stove right away and  _ someone  _ wouldn't answer the door for me.”

 

Mal raises an eyebrow at that, as far as he knew Galaino lived alone, sure there was the occasional guar but it was just Galaino usually. He starts to follow Galaino inside as he replies.

 

“Is someone else here? I'll leave if I'm interrupting you hanging out with someone else-"

 

He stops short, looking at the figure in Galaino’s living room. 

 

Vanus Galerion was seated on the couch, books and papers in neat and organized piles around him as he read. The mer was in a simple shirt and pants, something that Mal didn’t even know he was legally allowed to wear seeing as all he ever saw Vanus in was his mages guild uniform.

 

“What is  **_he_ ** doing here?”

 

Vanus looked up at Mal, a confused frown on his face as he spoke.

 

“What do you mean? I live here.”

 

Mal sputters and turns to face his grandfather who was back in the kitchen.

 

_ “Galaino?” _

 

“Yes Malakai?”

 

“How long has this been going on??”

 

Galaino looks over his shoulder at Mal, a confused look on his face before it was replaced with understanding. 

 

“Oh! Right, sorry. I forgot. Uhhhhh,” he paused, thinking, “a few months before our trip to Wrothgar I think?”

 

_ “How did I not know about this?” _

 

“Well Vanus wasn't at wrothgar. Also you had just confessed to Razum-dar so, I didn't want to bother you.”

 

Mal wrinkled his nose at Galaino, closing the door behind him finally.

 

“Please just call him Raz, you make it sound weird when you call him by his full name.”

 

Galaino snorts in amusement and pulls a cup down for Mal, setting it on the counter next to his teapot.

 

“I wasn't aware there was a weird way to say it.”

 

Mal takes his cup from Galaino after his grandfather finishes pouring the tea into it and makes his way to the barstool near Galaino’s couch, easing himself on to the chair. He cast a glance back at the mage on the couch but Vanus was still reading his books so Mal turned back to face Galaino.

 

“Well. I can't say this is a major improvement for you but Vanus definitely is a better choice than Abn-"

 

Galaino starts to cough loudly, interrupting Mal mid sentence. Mal pauses, momentarily concerned before realizing that Galaino had probably purposefully interrupted him. He watches Galaino cough a couple more times, his eyes narrowed suspiciously.

 

“Sorry, must’ve had something stuck in my throat.” 

 

Galaino turns to glare warningly as Mal mumbles something rude from his place at the bar. 

 

Vanus spoke up from his spot on the couch, his tone distant.

 

“Yes well, try to avoid coughing on food.” 

 

Mal hears a book snap shut from the couch behind him and turns around to see Vanus with one arm across the back of it, attempting to look back at where Galaino was.

 

“Gali?”

 

“Yeah hon?”

 

Mal resists the urge to fake gag at the nickname.

 

“I think I left one of my books on restoration magic back in your study, could you go grab it for me?” 

 

“Oh sure.”

 

Mal stops slouching and sits up, one leg already on the ground, now that was something he could do. And it was better than being in here with Galaino and his nicknames.

 

“I could actually do that, I might know which book you're talking about-"

 

Vanus waves a dismissive hand in Mal’s direction. 

 

“No need, he can get it.”

 

Mal frowns, and goes back to slouching. Vanus didn’t have to be rude about it.

 

Galaino does a couple things at the stove before leaving down the hallway connected to the main room. After which Vanus turns to him, his expression friendly. 

 

“Would you like to continue what you were saying earlier?”

 

“What?”

 

_ “I _ know that cough was fake, I can't really speak for you but-"

 

“Alright, no need to continue that.”

 

Vanus picks up a mug from the table in front of him before turning back to face Mal.

 

“So?”

 

Mal huffs, amused, before obliging Vanus’s curiosity. 

 

“All I was saying was that you're a better choice for a partner than Abnur Tharn.”

 

Vanus chokes on his drink and turns to face Mal, an incredulous look on his face.

 

“You're joking.”

 

Mal grins smugly at Vanus’s reaction.

 

“Nope.”

 

Vanus turns so that he's facing slightly away from Mal, his expression reminiscent of someone who just sucked on a lemon.

 

Vanus turns back to him, his nose still wrinkled in disgust.

 

“Really? Abnur Tharn? That's who he avoided me for?”

 

Mal blinks at him, confused. 

 

“He was with Abnur to avoid you?”

 

Vanus turns back to the table in front of the couch, muttering sourly. 

 

“He avoids confessing for half a century to sleep with people like Abnur.”

 

Mal splutters, setting his tea down and turning to face Vanus. 

 

“Now hold on you can’t just say that and try to leave the conversation.”

 

“Can’t just say what?”

 

Mal and Vanus both flinch guiltily as Galaino enters the room with a couple books under his arm. Mal gives Vanus a look to let him know the conversation wasn't over. Vanus ignores him as he turns to face Galaino.

 

“Nothing, Gal. Did you find my book?”

 

“I found a couple but I'm not sure if they're the right one.”

 

“One of them should be, thank you.”

 

Galaino gives Mal a questioning look as he sets the books down on the coffee table and heads back into the kitchen. Mal pointedly ignores the look. 

 

“So are you going to be joining me for breakfast?”

 

“What about Vanus? You not gonna make him breakfast?”

 

Galaino turns to face Mal, an expression of mock offense on his face.

 

“No, because  _ someone _ decided to go and eat breakfast with  _ Telenger  _ so that the two of them could bicker like a couple of old hens over some book Telenger wrote.”

 

There was a scoff from the couch.

 

“First of all, it wasn't a book, it was a paper. Second of all, you even said it was fine to go.” 

 

“The details don't matter, besides,” he says, his attention back on Mal, “I have another plate set out already.”

 

Mal nodded settling back down, his leg bouncing as he waited. This wasn't quite how he imagined this going but he wasn't going to complain. Well, he wasn't going to complain  _ much. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably will come back and fix some formatting issues whenever I get the chance

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading yall! If you have any formatting tips or see a typo please feel free to let me know!


End file.
